Daughter of the Crossfire
by The Ninja And The Writer
Summary: Sephiroth was born as a girl, but Hojo refused to give up the project.  Warning:  Femme!Seph, Femme!Cloud, and many pairings, staring SephXGen.  R&R!
1. Prologue

Daughter of the Crossfire- Prologue

A/N: Right, 'member when KAM said I had several awesome ideas locked away in my flash drive? Well, I didn't want to write any more of my other stories that night, and I was bored out of my skull, so I began to sketch in my super mega awesome sketchbook. In this book holds my every idea. From Vocaloid to Final Fantasy Dissidia spin offs, that and my flash drive have quite possibly plotted the world's demise.

KAM: AKA, it is a baaad omen when she opens up either one of the two.

Ven: I thought you liked this idea, KAM.

KAM: Seph doesn't. And we all know what will happen when Sephiroth doesn't like it.

Ven: Genesis loved that we could appease the fans _and _let him be straight. Either way. You read the description, right? Warning: An extremely manly man is about to have his masculinity torn away.

KAM: I want it when you're done!

Ven:….. That's what she said. Anyways, Femme! Seph, AKA, Serafina, and Femme! Cloud. She won't show up until later!

Pairings: Seph/Gen, Cloud/?, Angeal/?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I always knew that I was playing a deadly gamble. Being a temptress of fate. I had always known that I was playing with fire. Hojo had made sure that I understood the full consequences of being caught. I would be tortured brutally before I was killed. But being caught would be better than resigning my position as the one thing I truly had mastered down to kind of a form of art; fighting. Being caught would be better than not trying at all for the position I have been trained for my entire life. Being caught would be better than being called a failure by the one person I both loathed and loved.

Professor Hojo.

He had been clear enough with her that I was a girl playing in a man's world. A man's world that would tear me up and spit me out.

He was also more than clear with me that I should have been a boy. One that would truly be called by my alias.

Sephiroth.

But, I wasn't a boy. I was a now sixteen year old girl who had perfected acting my role as a man. Because- I am Serafina. No last name, of course. I knew fully well that I was a science experiment. Wasn't my tattoo proof enough? Only Hojo and myself knew about the truth of my birth. My mother had died giving birth to me. Good riddance. I have seen the bitchiest women growing up here. (COUGH SCARLET COUGH) My father apparently died, but I have found evidence that he is somehow still alive. That is, if he was a Turk, I highly doubt something like a gunshot wound would kill him in the presence of Hojo and another scientist. And my mother, Jenova. If she really loved the man, she would have saved him. I know that eventually, I might do anything for my love. And, she LEFT me in the hands of a madman. Even if she did die. I was Hojo's experiment long before my birth. Veld and I talk a lot, so I learned a lot through the aging Turk.

Either way, I was getting kind of annoyed because it was always- "Nice job, Sephiroth," or "Seph, little man, what's up?" It never was, "You look pretty today, Serafina," or, more recently, since the appearance of that red haired cutie from Banora, "Want to go out tonight, Serafina?"

I actually even knew more about the man's body than I did my own. Not that I blame my sex-Ed. Teacher, though. He didn't know that I was a girl portraying the opposite sex. I completely flipped out when I had my first period, it was one of the only times I was glad that I had at least one person, even if he was Hojo. Sadly, he would never go do something like shopping for me, so I still receive stares whenever I need to replenish my supplies.

I prepared myself, checking my body for malfunctions, mentally steeling myself. The muffler in my throat was in its prime condition, my breasts were rather skillfully bandaged to my chest. My disguise was utterly perfect.

_I am Sephiroth, Serafina if you knew me better- SOLDIER, third class. _

And with myself as prepared as I was ever going to be, I walked inside the room over to my squad of three, including myself.

Taking the chance.

Temptress of fate.


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Crossfire- Chapter 1

A/N: Well, not a whole bunch of people jumped at this mildly disturbing idea, but I hope as I continue this, more people will open up to it. Anyways, I am probably not going to update WWUTB for a little while, but the chapter will be longer, I swear. If not, I'll put up two chapters. Enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I, Serafina, am a complete dumbass. I let them walk away without me? I sighed. Not that much I could do now, besides wait. I thought back to the events of just a few moments prior to this statement.

_I am Sephiroth, Serafina if you knew me better- SOLDIER, third class. _

_And with myself as prepared as I was ever going to be, I walked inside the room over to my squad of three, including myself. _

One of them was the man of my dreams, one that I would possibly never get the chance to cultivate, because I am a girl in a man's world. And Hojo watches me like a hawk, making sure that his favorite experiment never got caught by President Shinra, or as I not so affectionately call him now, 'the sexist bastard.' If it weren't for him, I wouldn't _be_ in this situation. But either way, the red head with the crystal blue, mako enhanced eyes was everything that I was not. He was free of restraints, confidence radiated in his very voice, in his strut, in the way that he placed himself… _I am blabbering again, aren't I?_ I thought. _And maybe drooling…_

The black haired one with the stocky build had been talking to the cuter of the two, at least until my stare had gained the attention of my crush, you know, the one I will probably never get to indulge myself in because my world has a sense of cruel humor, yeah, that one. He had raised an eyebrow at my staring, possibly in silent disdain of my stalker-like tendencies. "I'll assume you are Sephiroth? They told us he had silver hair?" I had nodded, and recalled being extremely glad that my muffler covered any uncertainty in my voice.

"You are correct."

He smiled and I swear my insides melted at the boldness and utter confidence of his smirk in its brightness. He was hot and he knew it. Damn. This could be harder than both Hojo and I myself had expected. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos." Finally, I had been given a name to go with the face, his near perfect face. Gods, I had acted like such a girl! _But… wait a sec, I am a girl_, I recalled thinking. I had thanked the gods my façade was still in place "This, here is Angeal Hewley." He turned and pointed at the other teen. "We are SOLDIER- Group J."

"Pleased to meet you," I had said, but inside I was completing the sentence with- Especially you, Genesis. Of course, I didn't really want them to think that I was gay! But, technically I was attracted to Genesis, and that normally would make me totally gay, but I am not, since I am a girl….

I am talking ears off, aren't I?

But either way, these two would never know my secret, end of story, goodbye, the end.

Genesis then turned back to me and avidly asked me, "So, Seph- Can we call you that? - Angeal as well as you and I are rooming together in room 4810. That is what this whole introductory meeting was about anyways. In fact…" Genesis donned a more devious face, "Angeal and myself are dit… I mean, taking our leave of this thing early. Wanna come with?" He grinned at me while I saw Angeal face-palm.

"I knew this information as well." I had told them. This is where I had totally screwed up my chance with them. This situation could have turned out really good and ending with myself, Sephiroth- not Serafina- becoming friends with the two of them. Or, like it had turned out….

My first thoughts were something along the lines of a teenager fangirling over the question. _He- did he? Oh my gosh, he did! No, no, he is straight. But wait a second there! I _am_ a girl! _Then, of course, my voice of reason, or more accurately, my voice of Hojo's reasoning popped into my head. _If I leave….. Hojo's gonna be so pissed at me…._

And of course, I had stupidly listened to that voice.

"My apologies. I am afraid I must stay. I will see you later at the room."

Genesis had shrugged, and replied without any disappointment in his voice, "To bad, Seph. Let's go, 'Geal!" The possible love of my young life had grabbed his reluctant friend's arm and bolted out of the room.

Don't you see? I am a complete dumbass! DAMN YOU HOJO.

_But…. Then again…_

It was now about five minutes after Genesis and Angeal had left, and so now my newly formed plan was springing into action. Screw Hojo. I actually like this guy. I went over and grabbed the key for our room in a way that I hope to Minerva is inconspicuous. Then, I quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching me. Not seeing anything, I dashed out and ran into the elevator. I hid myself right below the camera, so I doubted that anyone saw me. From the first floor, I ran into the nearest bathroom. I then carefully unwrapped the bandages surrounding my chest. It felt completely awkward, especially since my bra, the only one I own, was back in the labs, but it was necessary in order for this to work.

I pulled my contact box for the muffler out of a pocket in my pants. Coughing it out was always a strain, but my voice dropped octaves when I could finally get it out.

My hair was another issue. How could I fix this issue? I pulled out a black ribbon, one I carried with me to Hojo's labs, since he either wanted me to cut it off, or keep it up. I pulled the (excessively) long hair into a messy ponytail, and examined my appearance.

If nothing else, I definitely looked more feminine.

When I walked out into the street, I somehow managed to remain unseen. But hey, I made Veld give me some training. Turk training at its finest. He seemed a little guilty when I asked, and immediately said yes. Plus, Hojo hadn't been too happy about me being close to the Turks, for whatever reason, and that usually means good things for me.

Once outside, I simply gave up the escaped convict act, and calmly strutted my way over to LOVELESS Avenue, where the slums I had in mind could be accessed.

Operation: Look like a girl- Now in action.


	3. Chapter 2

Daughter of the Crossfire- Chapter 2

A/N: *Feels dejected* Well, I posted this and What a Mess! At about the same time, yet the latter of the two gets a whole bunch of attention, this gets none. I think it's cuz the description said Serafina before saying Femme! Seph. Sad day, people thought that I had an original character that takes the path almost every single other OC takes. No, I went down a road that most people have never even considered. XD

Thank you, Ethereal, for being the first person to comment on this story. Yes, you have it straight now, Sephiroth was born a girl, and Hojo refused to give up the project, despite the female subject. And while I feel horrible that people thought it was another OC X cannon character, I loved your OC. You hear that readers! Go check out her story called 'Dreamcatcher', it's by **A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue**, and while it has an OC, it has a very unusual storyline. VERY UNUSUAL.

And, my apparent third-in-command, **GNXmike**, and yes, we need a community. YAY for GENDER BENDING! ^_^ Also, as promised, a chapter that exceeds the normal length.

Also, thanks **me malum** for reviewing! Thanks for pointing out the odd error; I have a way of screwing up and not noticing!

And thank_ you_, those who put me in their alerts and favorites, despite the possibility of OC. I will not let you down. And, hey, it's nice to drop off reviews as well!

LOL, I just noticed it just beat 200 hits. It looks so sad next to my other stories. (1,000 hit's plus)

And now…. I, Vendetta

KAM: And KAM,

Vendetta: …Present to you…. Chapter 2!

* * *

Gawd, I am such a chicken sometimes! I mean, a girl's department store shouldn't scare me so much! _Okay, Serafina. You can do this. Think SOLDIER third class- SOLDIER third class. _Okay….. That did little to help me _or_ my nerves. But then again, I was lost. That was the downside to being a girl raised as a boy. I mean, I only owned one bra, and my other goddamn undergarments were actually _boxers!_ Forget makeup, I need clothes! Not to mention the fact my only bra was actually back at the labs…..

I am so lost….

"Need some help dearie?" I practically jumped straight out of my skin when I heard an elder woman's voice appear out of nowhere.

All right, I admit it. She was really behind me the entire time, and I am shamefaced to say that she caught me completely off my guard. Hot damn, that's near impossible.

Anyways, I flipped out when I heard the voice, right? But when I calmed myself down from the potential heart attack, I looked closer, and saw a woman, perhaps in her 30's? And beside her was a girl about 8 years old. They were both staring.

Oh wait, let me classify that, for those who haven't quite grasped the complete awkwardness of my current situation.

The pair of girls were staring _at me_. And that, my friends, is simply unacceptable. So I quickly tried to salvage my pride, or at least what remained of it. "No, Ma'am, I do not need help."

Holy shit.

Was that _my_ voice? I was unusually accustomed to my deep male voice, which reminded me of a cello, long and elegant, bow stroke after bow stroke producing a deep timbre that could make grown men cry for the beauty of it all.

My _actual_ voice still had a musical quality to it, but it was on the other side of the string family. It reminds me of a violin, having a wide variety to the octaves available, and unlike the cello, it could change from a very delightful tune, to a sad, ominous one, in little more than a shift in a finger. It was also notoriously difficult to master, and where my voice was normally almost purring in its' easy confidence, in this voice, I somehow managed to come off weaker than I had meant it to be.

In other words, I sounded pathetic.

I _hate_ sounding/being pathetic.

"Really, I am, uh, fine?" And that! Goddammit! That came off as a _question?_ Inexcusable!

"Okay then…" She took the child's, her daughter, I mean, hand and began to walk off into the shop.

I had a sudden urge to stop her, and I could not stop _myself_ before I cried out. "Wait!" Ah! My cold stone self-control failed me! The end of the world is here! And then she turned back around to face me, confusion was present on her face, as well as a little bit of bemusement, and I had to think up something fast. "Um…." My voice failed me, and that is not the only thing going off the clock…..

I couldn't think of anything! Why must you fail me now, intelligence! I _did_ manage to resist the overly strong urge to bang my head against a wall, in order to literally smack some sense into my impulsive teenage skull. Oh, Hojo would have a _field day_ if he knew! And by field day I meant that it involved the extensive torture and study of my body and its hormones, so that he might be able to suppress them! I actually kinda like my emotions, ya know, so I really _don't _want that to happen…..

Yet, for some unidentifiable reason, the woman _chuckled_, as if she could hear my internal resentment. "Ah, I see. Well, it's alright, sweetheart, it's Aerith's first time here as well." As my eyes landed on the young girl, Aerith, and her eyes brightened as she flashed a brilliant smile toward me. "I am Elmyra, so what is your name, Sweetie?"

I was confused for a second or two, as I did not know whether or not to say my actual name, or the one everyone knew me as. I made my decision, and answered with a very tentative smile. "I'm…. Serafina." You know? It actually felt kinda nice not to lie about who I was.

* * *

So, this girl was the calamities child? Somehow I wanted to doubt that this innocent teenager was actually the planet's worst nightmare. But what Minerva told me probably was the truth. The silver hair and cat-like eyes proved her heritage.

She was her Mother's daughter, and that meant she would have to be eliminated.

_My child, she is simply another like yourself, a Daughter that was caught in a battle above the two of you. She is innocent of Jenova's crimes, and she resents the life she was forced into. Help her, and we might prevent her fall, or at least soften the blow. _Minerva's voice rang out in my head, and I forced a smile that only I knew as fake.

_Daughter, she is not familiar in human nature. She was raised in a way very different to your upbringing. Do not do things so under-handedly. The Calamities chosen Daughter is trying to trust someone other than herself. She is delicate, more so than she will admit, and you must not crush her very fragile trust that she is reaching out for you to take. _

I sighed inwardly as I realized that the Goddess knew what she spoke of.

My smile became genuine as she told us her name.

"I'm…. Serafina."

* * *

The little girl that was called Aerith reached over and grabbed my hand from where it had been clutching my shirt. I just stared at the girl with wide eyes while she proceeded to drag me into the accursed department store.

"Well, Sera." The little girl looked up at me with bright eyes, trying to calm my nerves before she continued the walking/dragging. "You have a very pretty name. So, it's your first time here as well?"

I only had to look away from her gaze and dip my head in shame. "Yeah, it kind of is…." My voice trailed off. She looked a little sad for a moment, before she brightened again.

"Well, that's okay! I mean, I haven't been here before either. But I don't want Elmyra to pick out my clothes!" While I was a little curious to know why she did not call Elmyra her mother, I found her antics a bit cute. Oh, who was I kidding, the girl was adorable. Not that you heard it from me, of course.

* * *

I stared blankly at what was apparently called 'lingerie' with only the slightest hint of confusion showing in my facial expression, but somehow Elmyra was able to sense my discomfort and confusion. "Serafina…. Haven't you seen a pair of underwear before?" I shook my head somewhat absently; still giving the strange clothes most of my attention. "What kind of parents do you live with!" She sounded more than a little angry, and it was probably with me, so I turned away from the undergarments and towards her, my voice hardly more than whisper when I replied.

"I don't have any parents." Suddenly the anger was gone as quick as it had come; the sudden changes came most definitely unwarranted. Instead it was replaced by something quieter, something that I couldn't recognize.

"Serafina… Do you live alone?" She looked at me with sad eyes, if that's what they are. I simply shook my head.

"I am an orphan, but I have a legal guardian. He wants me to be a SOLDIER, and I have been told all my life that I should have been a boy. My mother committed suicide, from what I have learned, shortly after my birth." I wonder if I had been Sephiroth at birth, would my mother still be around. It was a reasonable deduction. I closed my eyes before I explained why I did not know the conventional ladies underwear.

"When I was four I was asked if I wanted boxers or briefs." She raised one of her eyebrows in question of our common female issue. "At least he let me take care of such issues as the proper supplies for my 'girl problems'" Elmyra's eyes softened at the confession.

"You poor thing. I'll help you, then." She looked at me oddly and then leaned over to whisper in my ear. "What are you wearing, then?" I shrugged.

"Boxers. Not much else." Her one eyebrow joined the other in its raised position at her surprise.

"Right then."

* * *

I walked out with the store with Aerith and Elmyra in front of me. I had paid for what I had gotten; I could not burden myself on them that much. It was plenty enough that they had helped me in the first place!

My favorite piece of my wardrobe was going to require some work, of course, but it would be worth it in the end. It was a tank top that I could attach the Masamune's sheath to. That was going to come in handy should I ever come down here, and I was definitely coming a second time.

We went to Aerith's home, and it looked only slightly bare, but very homey all the same. She took me into her bedroom so that she and I could try on the clothes. Elmyra also demanded that I change into girls clothes, and stubborn as I am, I didn't really want to argue with her about it.

I left Aerith to her devices and went to the guest room to change.

I have to admit that the underwear that Elmyra had told me to get felt very weird and rather awkward at first, but I also must say that they feel a lot better than the boxers that I had to fill with tissue every day. The bra confused me at first, but I think I got it on right…. I hope I did….. I wore a simple black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of black boots with a kitten heel slid easily over my feet. I let my extremely long hair out of the pony tail, and just brushed it out.

Curse my bangs; they just popped right back into position. I was hoping that they would stay down and make it harder for people to mistake me for Sephiroth. But no such luck, I suppose.

I looked into the mirror, and definitely liked what I saw. I looked kinda…. Hot….

I walked back into Aerith's room, she had donned a soft pink dress, and had placed her light brown hair in a ponytail quite similar to the one I had earlier. She had placed the other things I had bought, as well as my SOLDIER uniform into a bag, and I thanked her for the help. We walked downstairs as she hummed absent-mindedly a happy tune.

I then saw the clock and gasped. My thoughts were something along the lines of: _OH SHIT HOJO'S GONNA KILL ME I'M SO LATE! _

But the only words that left my mouth were, "Is it that late already?" in my usual, deceptively calm voice. I picked my bag up off the floor, as I had dropped it out of my shock, and gave Aerith a rather quick hug. "I'll see you again soon." I let her go as I turned to Elmyra and smiled. "Thank you for helping me today, Mrs. Gainsborough, but I have to go back now." I quickly rushed out of the door and ran for my life, not even thinking at how exactly I knew their last name.

* * *

I managed to quickly run the distance between the sector 5 slums where Aerith lived, and when I made it back to Loveless Avenue, I hadn't broken so much of a sweat. So, I slowed my pace down dramatically, allowing myself to no longer look like a blur of silver and black. This part of Midgar was the only piece that had any good sights. I sighed at the thought. 'I work for the company that is working actively to destroy that.' I scoffed at the idea of being for hire. I was the Professor's property, the tattoo only covered up so that Aerith and her Mother could not see it.

But, of course, just my luck, right smack in the middle of my musings, I got tackled by an unknown object.

* * *

I, Genesis Rhapsodos, was parading around the street dedicated to the poem I followed as a religion, with my best friend, Angeal Hewley right at my side, acting as my partner in crime. Well, I was parading around. Angeal was following slightly behind me with a look of embarrassment at my country-boy-in-big-city behavior. Not that I cared all too much, of course, why should I?

So, I had been happily taking in the sights of Midgar, when I saw a familiar mass of silver hair from the back- And I only knew one person with silver hair. Anyone care to guess his name?

My eyes practically went up in flames at the mere sight of him.

How dare Sephiroth turn down my attempts at friendship, and then come down here by himself! I immediately left Angeal in my dust, ignoring his indignant cries of abandonment, and raced after the silver haired bastard.

And I tackled him to the ground. As I did so, I heard a sharp, feminine cry of surprise, which I stowed away in the recesses of my mind as blackmail. He should be surprised, arrogant bastard. I slide off my target, now that he was caught and in my grasp, at least after we had tumbled a good five feet and came to a stop with myself on top and Sephiroth's hair covering up his body. What happened next, I had never expected.

I heard a soft, feminine voice that sounded strangely like a violin come out of Sephiroth's mouth. "What the Hell?" And then Sephiroth got the hair out of his face, I was more than a little surprised to see a responsive, feminine face illuminated by the barest hint of make-up. But what ultimately shattered my teenage mind was when 'he' pushed the hair behind him. My mouth dropped at the sight. I hadn't seen that coming.

Well, Sephiroth _most certainly_ did NOT have _THOSE_.

I was apologizing before my brain had even caught up with my mouth, or even before I fully could comprehend what I had just done. "Oh, oh I am so sorry! I mistook you for someone else! I didn't realize that you were a girl." My face was hot with embarrassment, but the Sephiroth-look-a-like wasn't much better, the poor girl was more flustered than I was, for the sake of the goddess.

I managed to regain my composure before she did, and immediately began with a proper apology. "I am very sorry for tackling you, Miss. I mistook you for another with your physical appearance, as from the back you two look identical." I looked up and down her appearance, and I liked what I saw. But this was not the time to flirt, as I could have seriously injured the girl. "I believed you to be a male, but was rather surprised to find…" I only gestured towards the tell-tale signs of woman-hood, unable to voice the words due to my embarrassment. "And, you are obviously a girl." Damn it, now that I had looked back toward her more feminine features, I could hardly avoid staring at them. I decided to stand up so that I could be the gentleman here. I offered the lady my hand and she took it with gratitude shining in her eyes.

Damn, she has one helluva strong grip! I didn't, or couldn't, voice my discomfort, and I simply decided to introduce myself. "I am Genesis Rhapsodos. Might I ask for the ladies name?"

She blushed a very little bit, and I decided that the girl was terribly shy. "Um… My name is Serafina. Serafina Gainsborough."….. But it didn't subtract from her beauty- which admittedly was very alluring, albeit a little bit more innocent than I usually liked- in the slightest. "It is nice to meet you, Genesis Rhapsodos." The girl offered me an extremely tentative smile, and I could only notice how tight my pants had suddenly become.

Damn my body's reactions.

* * *

Oh. My. Goddess! I am desperately resisting the urge to _squeal _like a_ rabid fangirl! _What had happened to me? I mean, I am the calm, collected, intelligent, emotionally-disabled (Courtesy of Hojo), and the one to never ever show/feel a whole bunch of emotions! What has my teenage mind done this time!

And while one part of me was ranting about the indignity of it all, the other was simply gloating over this. _I was _obviously_ a girl! If only Hojo could see me now! _I had fought for the lesser part of my life to show the emotions that were suppressed since I was practically a newborn. Actually, it had been last week, when I first saw the handsome boy with the fire-red hair, and a personality to match, that I had begun to test out with smiles and chuckles, as well as other normal, _human_ responses to things.

… I digress.

But besides that, Genesis didn't suspect a thing! It was more than I could have ever hoped for, more than I could comprehend! The only thing that confused me was why Genesis found my breasts so interesting, so much so, that he actually stared at them for a little while before deciding to stand up, as well as help me up. Goddess, he was such a gentleman!

I bent down and began to collect my things that had been spilled by the surprise attack, and Genesis followed my example rather well, helping clean up the mess, because after all, he created it in the first place. I looked to him with a deceptively cool gaze and smirked as he once again gave me a once over, stopping only at a few key points on my body….

Something's telling me that I need to cover up a little more. I decided to reward the teen with a smile as his azure gaze once again rested upon my own emerald green. "Well Mr. Rhapsodos, I'd best be off. It was a pleasure meeting you." I turned away, and began to walk away, when I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Just Genesis would be efficient, if you wouldn't mind Ms. Gainsborough." At his voice, I smirked. That desperate to know me, hmmm? But even though I had offered Aerith's last name as my own, I mentally frowned at the formal way he was addressing me.

"If that's so, then I must insist you call me Serafina." That was my name; he should call me by it. He nodded his understanding, and my smirk grew into a legit smile.

Awkward silence reined the two of us in for a couple seconds, before he began the conversation again. "Umm…." He looked down, his pale face alight with a faint blush.

"Yes?" I did not understand why he had suddenly let the quiet rule, and was eager to see what he wanted of me.

He looked hopeful, straight at my eyes when he continued his train of thought. "Will I…. See you again?" I grinned internally at the question. _Sooner than you think, Genesis._

"Yes, Genesis, I'll be around." I gave him another soft smile, as I continued, "But, it would be nice if I had a number to go with the face…." With that, I had given him what I hoped to the Goddess was a sultry smile, and had grabbed a pen and paper out of my bag for him. He took it, and wrote down his contact information faster than I could say my own name. Once he was done, I folded the paper, and stuck it in the pocket of my jeans. I looked back up, and gave him a smile.

Goddess, I loved the guy, but if I kept up the smiles, my face was going to crack! But, since it was for Genesis…. It would be worth changing myself a bit. "I'll call you soon, but I really must be going." With that, I stalked off, and once out of Genesis' line of sight, began to run back towards the tower. After all, I needed to be back at headquarters once again under the guise of Sephiroth before they came back.

But it was so worth the trouble.

* * *

No sooner had the fair Serafina passed out of my sight was I running back toward where I left Angeal. He and I had shared everything since we were young boys. He deserved to know who my first love was. And, I really think I like Serafina. A lot.

When my fellow SOLDIER popped into my line of sight, I began calling his name. "Angeal! Angeal!" I paused to catch my breath, but my excitement was still largely prominent in my heavy breathing. "You'll never guess who I saw!" I told him in a joyful voice. Serafina Gainsborough was the first woman who did not assume me to be a flirt. Serafina, who treated me as if I were something special! She was as radiant as the sun, her hair seemed to be made out of strands of moonlight, her eyes like emeralds encased in the face of a porcelain doll. She was beautiful, and she could have had any man that she desired, and yet she had shown interest in me, the country boy from Banora! It was unbelievable, and definitely too good to be true. But I believed the innocence I saw in her, she could not have faked the look I saw in her eyes.

Angeal merely raised a fuzzy eyebrow at my excitement. "Oh, I don't know," he began in a sarcastic voice, "The lead actress from LOVELESS?" Well, ouch, that hurt. But I could see his point. After all, I had been around LOVELESS Avenue all day, parading around in my love for the poem. He was probably a little annoyed with my favorite piece of literary work by now. I still feigned hurt.

"That was simply uncalled for, Angeal." He simply kept his eyebrow up, silently willing or telling me to continue with the story. I decided not to leave him hanging for too long. "No, I thought," Emphasis on the _thought_,"That I saw Sephiroth." His other eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Really, I thought that he had chosen to stay back at headquarters." I could hear the way his voice dripped with disappointment at the mysterious third member of our group. I mentally sighed, because my best friend was sometimes a little oblivious to the meaning behind my speech.

"'Geal, I meant that I _thought_ I saw him, but it wasn't _really_ him." That seemed to restore some confidence in my best friend's judgment of the teen that looked so similar to the fair Serafina.

"Is that why you ran off?" He asked me, the sarcasm in his voice was gone; instead it was replaced by a simple curiosity to find out why I was so excited about seeing a Sephiroth-look-a-like. I mentally frowned at that. Serafina… was more than a clone. They were similar, but, well…. Her body was more than a little different from his. The face, however, was the same. I just nodded so he would know.

"But, I came to a similar conclusion when I saw the silver hair as well." I raised a hand to rub my neck as I admitted to unleashing perhaps the _dumbest_ thing I had _ever_ done, on the girl of my dreams. "I kinda, ya know, tackled the look-a-like from behind….." I looked at Angeal's disappointed face rather sheepishly; of course I shouldn't have tackled Serafina, even if it had turned out to be Sephiroth. I could have really hurt the girl.

"He landed with his hair in his face," I did an impression of Serafina earlier to emphasis the point, "And since it was so long, it covered _everything_ down to his chest!" I knew why Serafina kept her hair long, she wasn't a fighter. But Sephiroth? One could only guess. I looked toward Angeal, who was giving me all of his attention, and I smirked as I noticed that.

"And when he pushed the hair behind him, it turned out that 'he' was a 'she'!" Angeal looked at me with a look made of a combination of disbelief and shock, before he once again regained the over-protective teen/brother/Whatever you wanna call it act that he always held onto.

The shock was replaced by doubt. Angeal deadpanned, "Are you trying to imply that Sephiroth is actually a female disguised as a man to enter SOLDIER?"

I let my shock and horror show all over my face. "What?" I shook my head in denial. "No, there is no way that she could _ever _make her voice as deep as Sephiroth's, and well, you didn't see the tits, my friend. They are…. Large, to say the least." I made a crude symbol of male appreciation of the prominent features of the teen. There is no way on Gaia that she would be able to hide them." I made a crude symbol of male appreciation of the prominent features of the teen. "She walked off, and she couldn't have gotten too far."

Angeal nodded as he accepted this. He had been dragged around all day, being taken to see the Sephiroth twin was nothing more. "Let's see the twin, then." My face brightened.

"Right, and, by the way, her name is Serafina. Come on!" I took my friend's hand and dragged him to where I last saw the angelic woman. She was long since gone, and though we searched the surrounding areas, there was no trace of the silver haired girl.

"Hunnnnnh, she's gone," I said the obvious out loud, sounding slightly disappointed, but I knew that I shouldn't be. Serafina had told me that she had business to attend to. I looked over to my best friend, and Angeal looked murderous. I shrugged, "She told me that she'd call me, I gave her my number."

"Don't get your hopes up," Angeal deadpanned. He removed his hand from my grip, and began the walk back towards headquarters. I reluctantly followed behind him, but my thoughts still focused on that of fair Serafina.

* * *

A/N: It's awesome. I typed up about 4,500 words. It took forever.

Also, read and review. I draw upon feedback!


	4. Chapter 3

Daughter of the Crossfire- Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry, all, that this has taken me so long! D:

Quick thanks

**GNXmike**: Mwuhahaha! Somehow, I didn't see two reviews coming from you on this. I am glad I fixed it up enough to be more presentable. And yay! The King of Hearts, his story, and you guys should totally check it out! After reading this, of course, but his story is a Vincent/Marlene pairing. Don't knock it 'til ya try it. ;)

**HazzaTL3**: Glad to know you find this interesting!

**Origami Vader**: Jax. Damn you little bro, the hell! You scared the shit outa poor KAM! No need to stalk her in the middle of the night!

**alucard84: **Thanks! :D

**7th Scale**: Thank you!

Thanks guys, glad to know there are lurkers out there…. It's not a bad thing if you review, ya know….

Anyways, I know that many, (Gene…), have been looking forward to this. So I'll shut up nao.

XXXX

Alright! New record for hiding things that _cannot_ be seen by the fellow man! Go Serafina! I internally cheered as I put the last of the items from my on-the-spur of the moment shopping spree. This was the first time I have taken such…. Drastic… measures.

….I mean, I've had to hide a lot of things from Hojo in my meager sixteen years of life, but _this _particular escapade, well, it blows all of the other incidents _straight_ out of the water.

Actually, it was probably, (Read: Definitely) going to be a poor choice in the long run…. But hey, I'm not going to be a third class for long if Hojo's plan works out! It's gonna work _just_ fine.

(eheh…) I had kind of, sort of_,_ punched a hole in the wall that was hidden by my bunk… Inside it went all of my non-Hojo approved items.

You know, something tells me if the Professor _ever_ found out what had transpired tonight, I think I would be a dead, _dead_ girl. I had even gone so far as to reveal my true name! That was practically rule number one! _NO REVEALING TRUE IDENTITY! _He would blow a gasket, then maim me before letting me bleed to death! Everything I knew at this point in time said that I shouldn't be daring, shouldn't been toeing out of the small line I walked to keep Shinra's best kept secret, so good- that even the president himself didn't know.

But it was worth it….. I sighed. So, so worth it…..

…. If anyone insinuates I am out of character, blame Hojo's medications. I have an appointment with him tonight, and he always makes me eat a bunch of serious meds…. And I am always a bit out of it. So there is that.

However, as I pushed the bed back to the wall, I knew that Genesis and Angeal would be back from their exploration of LOVELESS Avenue, and I am still looking like a girl. It wasn't a good thing, right then, if I blew my cover after going to such lengths to hide it.

Grabbing my third class uniform, I got the bandages and the muffler before heading back off to the bathroom.

When I came out, I didn't look like a pretty girl; no I just looked like a slightly feminine man. My voice, which had been a high trill, was now once more the tremor of a man. I looked at myself in the mirror with sadness. The mako green glow in my eyes dimmed slightly, gaining a more aqua color in my quiet grief for the sudden loss of self.

I was hidden again, but at what cost to me would I hide? How many times would I have to bury myself like this? How many times would I have to bury myself for the sake of this company?

I shook my head to clear the dark thoughts. I couldn't think like that. If I did, how could I continue going on like this?

I sighed, before walking away from the treacherous mirror, grabbing a book, and sitting down to read.

XXXXX

I don't know how long I sat there like that, but suddenly, I heard two pairs of pounding footsteps as they raced towards the room. What was this- an attack?

I picked Masamune up from her sheath, and held it threateningly in the direction of the door, narrowing my eyes, the cat-like pupils shrinking.

Two forms burst into the room, and I jumped, only to stop mid-swing as I realized that the two 'forms' were Genesis and Angeal. The two stared at me with shock. Before they could comment, I had used my inhuman speed to jump away, and put Masamune back on her sheath before standing still once more.

"Whoa, dude… If I wasn't sure you hadn't just tried to kill us, I would be completely jealous." Genesis said in awe. Angeal only stared between me and the blade.

"How long is that?" He asked. I simply shrugged one shoulder.

"I honestly was never told, and I have never cared about something so… unnecessary." I ended the sentence awkwardly, looking away as I tried to force my pupils back into a more human state.

Not before Genesis noticed, of course. "What's up with your eyes, Sephiroth?" He put a gloved hand around my face, and forced me to look right at him. He gasped when he saw them.

I wanted to blush, to cry out against it, as he looked on at them in fear. But I didn't. I wasn't human, and I smacked his hand away, looking away once more, before saying quietly, "Curfew has long since passed. We should be in bed."

Genesis and Angeal didn't say anything- they just walked off, leaving me to my business.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, before I headed off into the kitchen. I had to leave a note, as I had to go to Hojo's lab tonight.

_I'm afraid I cannot explain, but I need to leave now. If I do not return by 9:00 AM, call Veld, or Verdot. They are the same person- And he knows what to do. Do not worry for my safety- The company knows of my whereabouts-  
Sephiroth. _

With that, I ran out the door, quiet as the night. Hojo would be mad at me if I was late.

XXXXX

"YOU IDIOT!" Angeal yelled at me as we heard a door shut. Well, I could see why he was doing so, seeing as I had just been idiotic. But still…

"Well, it's not like you were helping much!" I raged against this unfair persecution. It wasn't like I _knew _that it was a sensitive subject with Sephiroth.

"But still!" Angeal looked really angry at me. "You are going to apologize, and explain that the eyes don't matter to you." I kinda agreed, but there was no way in hell I was going to apologize to him. I still had my pride.

But when we went into the adjacent bedroom, no one was there.

"Where'd he go?" Angeal whispered, shocked, as I discovered the short note that Sephiroth left us.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed with rising annoyance. "He _just _finished telling us that we were awake after curfew!"

"It would seem there is something deeper to this," Angeal said with maddening rationality. "Verdot is the name of the head of the Turks." Angeal pointed to the name on the page. "I think that Sephiroth knows what he's doing."

I sighed. Angeal, unfortunately, was correct in this situation. "Maybe it has something to do with what Hollander told us?" I tried to calm down. Hollander had told us that we would be with Hojo's SOLDIER, and I supposed that might be why he disappeared.

"Yeah, maybe Hojo called him, and we know that you can't refuse a summons like that." Angeal sighed. "I guess we'd better just go to sleep."

I nodded. "Yeah…"

My thoughts briefly turned to the pretty Serafina, who had the same face, hair, and body as Sephiroth. Was there any relation between the two? Was Serafina, in fact, another test subject? Was she going to see Hojo with Sephiroth?

Genesis would have to ask Sephiroth when he got home tomorrow morning.

XXXXX

A/N: It's done. Recent bout of creative juice got us back up and running. :D

Review~


End file.
